Second Chances: Faded Visions, Fresh Tomorrows
by jtbwriter
Summary: A vicious criminal Rick and A.J. put away twenty years before comes up for parole,when a premonition strikes two of the Simons can it be stopped before a murderer goes free? Based on “New Year, Old Memories” and inspired by Kenda's In The Line Of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: "Faded Visions, Fresh Tomorrows".

When a vicious criminal Rick and A.J. put away twenty years before comes up for parole, an ominous premonition strikes two of the Simons; can it be stopped before a murderer goes free? This story as well as the referenced story "New Year, Old Memories" inspired by the story "In The Line Of Duty" by Kenda

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters from Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. All original characters are mine and no...you can't have them!)

"No, Ceci. it was James Madison and his wife who were in the White House when the British tried to re-take the United States." Ramona Simon smiled at her young cousin as she filled in the correct information.

"I should have remembered that, especially since Ricky loves those cupcakes named after her." She laughed. Ramona just sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you don't mind doing your history quiz after that spill you took at gym. Though I think Uncle A.J. wasn't too pleased you were playing Horse on a trampoline."

"Wait a minute, that's how you broke your ankle?" Rick Simon came into the family room, now a makeshift schoolroom.

"Hey Uncle Rick!" Ceci reached up and gave him a hug from the comfort of her father's old lounger, left leg in a walking cast.

"Yep, my oldest daughter pulled a stunt and now she's off the basketball team for the year." A.J. followed him into the room, a frown on his face. At once the teenager gave him a hurt look.

"I said I was sorry, Dad. Please, don't keep bringing up how stupid I was, but how come I was the only one punished?"

Rick saw A.J.'s expression change. "I'm sorry, honey..unfortunately all your two friends got was a suspension for 3 days...they claim you dared them. I know.." A.J. crossed the room and sat down on a chair next to Ceci as she started to argue. "It's your word against theirs, but you're smarter then that. I hope you'll never, ever take a chance like that again."

"Oh, Daddy." she burst into tears, then Rick felt his throat tighten as A.J. pulled his daughter into his arms. "It's okay, honey, it's okay..."

Rick exchanged sympathetic looks with Ramona, then cleared his throat. "Honey, I'm sorry too, can I bring my favorite injured niece her favorite snack?"

A muffled giggle erupted from Ceci as she lifted her face from A.J.'s shirt. "Thank you, Uncle Rick..I'd love some Two's onion rings."

"Dad...that sounds great. I love their food, 'specially their bacon and grilled cheeses." Ramona remarked, then saw a light gleam in her father-in-law's eyes.

"Ramona, you just gave me an idea...A.J., ask Linny if we can have a Two's dinner here. I know Laurie would go for it!"

An hour later Ceci was all smiles as her brothers and sister were happily ensconced next to her, enjoying burgers and rings while her father and mother helped dole out plates of chicken and sandwiches to her uncle and aunt, cousins and Uncle Rudy.

"I'm just sorry Oscar and Cecilia had to miss out on this," the old doctor sighed, eyeing with pleasure the plate of grilled cheese, cole slaw and French fries Linda placed in front of him. Rick just grinned.

"I think they're enjoying their own party at the movies, Rudy. Dad's movie passes were about to go up and there's no way Mom wanted to miss that film festival in town."

As a chorus of groans and "ugh!" rose up from the kids, the phone rang and Linda picked up a load of plates and said, "I'll get it!" Disappearing into the kitchen, the ringing stopped as Laurie reached for the last of her grilled cheese, only to find it in Rick's mouth.

"Oh, you so didn't, Rick!" she shook her head, then giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows and mumbled, "Wanna share?"

"Not chewed up cheese and bacon, thank you!"

"A.J...phone for you and Rick!" Linda reappeared in the doorway, a puzzled look on her face. At once the two brothers got up and A.J. took the phone from her, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Linny."

"You're welcome, honey." She smiled, then glanced at his retreating back with a worried expression.

As A.J. said, "Hello?", Rick perched next to him on the kitchen counter.

"Mr.Simon? This is District Attorney Hank Frias..Chief Johnson gave me your number. I need to give you and your brother a heads up on an upcoming parole hearing."

"Mr. Frias, who are we talking about, both my brother and I have, well, we've worked on several cases with the Chief." A.J. replied. Immediately Rick tensed.

"Well, it's actually on a case that I guess started in San Diego, Frederick and Christopher Stinson.." At that A.J. drew a sharp breath. "You're kidding, the Stinsons?" He pressed the speaker button and motioned to Rick to listen.

"I see you remember them, yes, Fred Stinson has requested and received a parole hearing next month at the state courthouse as per his life sentence. I thought you gentlemen might want to testify as to his unfit stature for parole." The DA continued.

"You thought right, Mr. Frias..My brother and I will want to make a statement, but why is he getting a hearing?" Rick spoke stiffly, his anger building.

"He claims he's reformed, and that he wants to have the chance to change his brother's kids lives. Apparently he got a new attorney, who says Junior and Tony Stinson are to be released in a couple of months, and he wants to provide a "stable home" for them." The DA's tone changed to one of sarcasm. At that Rick muttered, "let me put you on hold for a moment"., then pressed the button.

"Did you hear that...how dare they even listen to that .." He started, then A.J. shook his head and lowered his voice. "Rick, the kids..Sis."

"Right." Rick took a deep breath, then punched the speaker again. "Sorry, Mr. Frias. Yes, please let us know what date and time we need to be there. I appreciate that you let us have some notice."

"Thank you, Mr. Simon. I knew I could count on your help..these people do not need another chance to commit more crimes. I'll call you with the hearing information and also let Chief Johnson know." The relieved tone of the man's voice stayed with Rick after he and A.J. made their goodbyes. As he clicked off the speaker, A.J. found his own voice.

"Rick, I can't believe it.not them, not Stinson."

Seeing the look of fear on his brother's face, Rick looped an arm around his shoulders. "A.J., it'll be okay.I won't let this .jerk freak us out. We're going to testify to his being a monster, and make sure he and those offspring of theirs won't get out anytime soon!"

A.J. shook his head, but he smiled as Linda and Laurie apprehensively stepped into the kitchen. "A.J...what's going on ?" Linda asked.

"Uh, honey. Rick and I have to appear at a hearing next month, that's all. Nothing to worry about." A.J. explained bravely.

Laurie crossed to Rick's side, then took his hand in hers. "Rick?"

"It's all right, sweetheart.but A.J..we have to tell them. especially since they came after Laurie." Rick said wearily. He squeezed her hand. "Darlin', let's finish dinner, then we'll talk, okay?"

"Si, mi amour." Laurie managed a smile, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. At once Rick returned her kiss, then chuckled. "Anytime you speak Spanish, I can't resist!"

"Hmmm, maybe I should try French." Linda quipped, breaking them all up.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, now let me get this straight." Rick said, frowning. He was slouched in a  
chair facing Ron Johnson, A.J. next to him. "Stinson's attorney says we can't refer to past crimes, only the ones he's in for?"

"Yes..but the Judge and panel may ask you about them then you can speak about San Diego." The chief of police explained, his face stern.

"I don't get it, Ron. Now how come he gets to set the scope of our testimony?" A.J. added, his expression nervous. At that Ron pulled out a folder.

"I asked that too, this Ted Maddox seems to think it might prejudice the panel.. At least it can be brought up." He sighed, then glanced at the two men.

"I know this isn't something you guys are looking forward to, are you sure you want Laurie to speak at the hearing?"

"I don't, but she insists she's okay with going ..I think she's afraid they'll ask about her premonition at the cultural center." Rick answered worriedly.

"No, they won't..it wasn't in the report at the time, so they won't ask, Rick. By the way, what time were she and Abby getting back from Carnival Land? " Ron looked at his watch.

"Right now..and I thought my ears were burning." Laurie Simon came in, followed by Abby Johnson. Each woman promptly took a seat in her husband's lap, as A.J. grinned.

"Hey, Sis, I take it you guys had fun?"

"What do you think, look what I won!" Laurie beamed, flashing a watch and chain. Abby just laughed. "I don't know how my buddy does it with that claw game, she grabbed a watch for me and a video game for Joey."

"Uh, honey, you shouldn't be playing those things, you know they're rigged." Ron told Abby in a serious voice. Annoyed, she scooted off her perch.

"Oh, come on, Ron, don't be such a killjoy. Carnival Land is on the up and up, it's mostly geared towards adults anyway. Why do you think they have a 4 prize limit per hour on the stuffed animals, Laurie cleaned them out last month!"

"And she scored 2000 tickets at the same time, got the kids a whole pile of party favors." Rick added, thinking his friend was teasing.

"No, I didn't know, but still, guys, it's a real waste of money on that stuff, it's such a chance." Ron began, then blanched when Abby rounded on him.

"Don't give me that "waste of money" bit, Chief Johnson..We had fun, okay? Sorry, guys." she took a deep breath then picked up her purse. "Buddy, I'll call you later, I'm going home before I waste some more money on my husband and son! Oh, here.." she paused, then pulled a small football figurine out of her bag and set it on the desk.

"I had a good time trying to win that for you..someday maybe you'll appreciate it..and me!" she said abruptly, then turned on her heel and left the office.

As one, the three Simons stared after her, then Rick recovered and glared at Ron.

"What the..what was that all about? The girls just had some fun, and you were a.."

"Wet blanket." Laurie finished, standing up, an upset look on her face. "Shame on you, Ron. Abby maybe doesn't earn as much as you, but that .oh, I'm going to lose my temper. I'd better go outside. Rick, I'll wait for you in the truck."

Before she reached the door, Ron stood up. "Laurie, please, I'm sorry .come back We need to talk about next week." Reluctantly Rick added his voice to his friend's.

"Sweetheart."

Instantly she turned around, then Rick held out his hand to her and pulled her back to sit with him. "All right, Ron. What's the procedure?"

After going over with the three of them what to expect with the parole board, Ron stood up. "I'm going to arrange for your passes now, guys.so I'll call you with any changes."

"Wait a minute, Ron.." Laurie broke in. "I need to know what the problem is with Abby and I going to Carnival Land .. I didn't know you had something against your wife having fun!"

For a moment Rick wanted to laugh, seeing the sparks flying out of his wife's eyes. She was so rarely angry with any of their friends, it was surprising. But then he worried about how upset she was.

"Laurie, uh, this is something ." Ron started to say, then Rick cut him off.

"Yeah, it's something, remember Ron, Abby 's my friend too. I hate to see her and Laurie upset for no reason."

For a moment Rick thought Ron was going to turn away, then he spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Laurie, Rick..I just..I was jealous that you guys.have such fun on simple things. I heard one of the commissioners laughing about what a "cheap wife" I have, since she's willing to settle on what I give her. I felt so embarrassed."

"Oh, Ron, no.." Laurie had tears in her eyes, then Rick put an arm around her. "Listen, pal. I'm sorry we jumped to conclusions. I don't know who would say such a thing.but fun doesn't have to cost a lot. Abby and Joey have always been happy with what you give them because you give them yourself."

"That's right, Ron..besides, anyone can spend money on things, but you and Abby.you spend time with each other." A.J. spoke up.

Unashamedly Ron wiped his eyes. "Thanks, guys, honey. I guess I was feeling sorry for myself and didn't stop to give my sweetie credit. I'm going to call her right now."

Suddenly Laurie stiffened, grabbing Rick's hand. "Darling..something's wrong...no.." At once Rick put his arms around her, then mouthed "Call Rudy" to A.J..

"Laurie..breathe, just breathe..hold on." He said, then froze as she started moaning, "No, not him, please ..don't hurt him.please..." Her eyes were staring straight ahead, then she opened her mouth as if to scream.

"Laurie, darlin'..please, stay with me, just breathe, please, sweetheart!" Rick pleaded, tightening his embrace. Just then she looked at him, then started to cry, "Rick..don't let them take you, please God" He rocked her in his arms, trying to soothe her as A.J. knelt beside them and Ron poured a glass of water and put it in Rick's hand.

"Here, Laurie, drink this." Rick told her, holding the glass to her lips. Tears were streaming down her face but obediently she took a sip, then leaned against his chest. "I don't want to lose you, darling."

"It's all right, my sweet girl, it's all right." He comforted her, his own heart beating rapidly. There was a knock on the chief's door, then Rudy Wells came in.

"What happened, Ron? Oh, Missy, don't cry….it's okay." Ron fetched another chair so Rick could hold her and put her feet up. Rick took a handkerchief from Ron and wiped Laurie's tears from her face as the old doctor pulled out his stethoscope and listened to her heart, then took her pulse.

"Okay, that's a little high, Missy. You need to tell us, slowly, what did you see?"

Despairingly, Laurie took a deep breath, then said, "Stinson, it was Stinson again.he had two men with him. They had Rick between them, beating him. Like last time. I was begging them to stop, then, oh no!" she put her face in his shoulder. Rick gently raised her face. "Angel, please tell us."

She gulped. "Stinson grabbed me, he was .touching me all over, saying he wanted you to see what you were missing. He pulled out a gun, and I saw him fire at you, I saw you fall …...he killed you!"

"God, no." It was Rick's turn to be upset, he wrapped his arms around Laurie and said,

"I won't let them touch you, I won't let anyone do that..no."

"Of course we won't let anyone get Laurie, or you Rick." Ron said emphatically, then hit his speaker phone. "Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day, I've got an emergency."

"Oh, Ron.no, .I'm sorry." Laurie choked, then subsided as he replied, "Honey, I'm not Chief of Police for nothing. I'm going to follow you guys home, after I call and apologize to Abby. Rudy?" he looked at the doctor, who had taken another reading of Laurie.

"That's better, Missy, just breathe nice and slow." He encouraged her, then after a moment, she managed a smile.

"I'm okay, guys..it was one of the worst things ..so vivid. Rick, can you take me home, I need to change."

"Of course, Laurie." He smoothed her hair back, then groaned as she nuzzled his neck. "My Rock, thank you for not letting go."

"Sweetheart, I won't ever...now let's take you home." He helped her to her feet, then was startled when Abby barreled back into the office.

"Ron, I just heard that Michaels was ragging you about me being a "cheap wife".is that what set you off?" She stopped as she took in the worried looks on A.J., Ron and Rudy's faces. "What happened? Laurie, honey?"

"She had a premonition, Abby. She's okay now, but ..Ron has something to say to you." Rick explained, then they watched as Ron stepped forward.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, or Laurie. Michaels was making cracks, and I was thinking…."

"Too much thinking from my husband, if you ask me!" Abby interrupted him, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. Laurie and Rick smiled as Ron happily returned her kiss, then said, "Yes, ma'am...I promise not to listen to idiots again! You and Laurie can go to Carnival Land anytime you want, I'll even go with you!"

"That's my man. Now let's take my buddy home so we can make sure she's all right." Abby told him sternly.

A.J. rode with Rudy as Rick drove Laurie in his truck and the Johnsons followed. As they arrived at the ranch, they were surprised to see an anxious Ian come running out of the house.

"Mom, Pop, hurry..something's wrong with Robin..."


	3. Chapter 3

"What the….Ian, how did you guys get here?" Rick called, then Laurie climbed out of the truck and ran inside.

"Robin wanted to surprise you guys….only…Dad, she started shaking, then she screamed, "Pop!" and collapsed." Ian blurted out, as Rick got out and rushed into the ranch house. As the two of them came into the living room, they saw Laurie holding her daughter, saying, "It's okay, honey….let it go…"

"Mom….what happened? Why did I see …oh, Pop!" Robin saw her father, then reached up for him. Laurie released her to Rick's arms, then let Ian help her to the sofa, where Rick put Robin down, then sat holding both women.

"It's all right, Birdie, you're safe. Uncle Rudy's on his way too." He comforted her, then eyed Laurie worriedly. "Darlin'….she didn't…."

Laurie slowly nodded, then stroked Robin's hair. "Sweet…what did you see, it's okay, we're here."

"Mom….it was so strange…Ian and I came in, and I was feeling kind of nauseous, then….everything started getting cold. I heard voices, then I was watching two men, holding Pop and hitting him…" At that a gasp was heard, and Rick turned to see his brother and Rudy. Instantly their friend crossed the room to sit next to Robin.

"Go on, honey, I'm just going to take your heart rate…" he said quietly. Robin sniffed, then continued. "I started screaming for them to stop, then …a man had Mom, she was struggling against him and he kept saying something with this sick smile. Suddenly he pulled out a gun, and …he shot Pop! I cried out, then …you were here, Mom."

"Of course I'd be here, but honey….I'm so sorry you had to see that." Laurie kissed her on the cheek, then looked at Rick, fear in her eyes. "Rick…I don't believe this…"

"Sweetheart, it's going to be all right…we'll find out why Robin…saw what she did. Rudy?" he looked at the doctor.

"Robin's okay, her heart rate's normal…I just think she needs to rest, you too, Missy. Why don't you two go lay down on your bed, and we'll get you something to eat." Rudy added. Laurie nodded, then Rick and A.J. helped both of them up. Laurie put her arm around Robin, as the young woman looked at her, a questioning look on her face. "Mom?"

"I'll tell you everything, sweet."

As mother and daughter went into the bedroom, Rick sat back down with a thud, then gratefully accepted the beer that his brother handed him. A knock on the door signaled Ron and Abby's arrival, and A.J. immediately ushered them in, then handed Ron a drink too.

"Somehow, I think this might help…" Confused, Ron sat down, bottle in hand.

"Thanks, little brother." Rick took a swig, then looked at a confused Ian. "Son, I think you'd better take a load off to. Rudy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am. Ian, my boy, I believe, somehow, that Robin has inherited her mother's gift of "second sight." She's younger, of course, then when Laurie started seeing things by a couple of years, but still…" Rudy stopped when Ian shook his head.

"No..oh no, Rudy….I can't bear the thought that Robin is starting to …see things like Mom. Does that mean she'll have the physical effects of the visions…like Mom?"

"I don't think so, son. For one thing, Laurie's have always been stronger because of the selesium material in her skull. Another is that we know much more how to hand it if Robin is now receptive to premonitions. One thing I need to know, Ian. What time did she start to have symptoms?" he asked. At once Ron got it. "You're kidding!"

"About 30 minutes ago…why?" Ian asked, then turned pale as Rick answered. "Laurie had basically the same premonition about the same time. That might explain the force with which it hit."

"But Dad, what Robin saw was horrible…..how can I make sure she doesn't get sick from having visions?" Ian questioned, then was relieved when Rudy answered.

"Just practice with her on her breathing, Ian. Make sure she has a way of getting a hold of you, any time."

"I will, don't worry about that, Uncle Rudy. With the kids in school now…I won't mind if Robin goes back to work part time, and the Knight's manager really wants her help in the banquet design." Ian added.

'That's my boy… I just glad you were here, Rudy. I'm going to get a hold of Rob, see if he might have some notes from the Chief about Robin's mother…if she had visions like her sister, or if another relative shared their gift." Rick told them. Standing up, he patted his relieved son-in-law on the shoulder. "I'm going to check on the girls now, then I'll start dinner. Steaks, anyone?"

"Hold on, let me and Abby fix dinner, you take care of Laurie and Robin." Ron interrupted, with Abby coming back into the room and adding "He promises, I'll deliver."

Amid the spontaneous laughter, Rick left the room and went down the hall to their bedroom. As he opened the door, his heart melted to see Laurie slumped against the headboard asleep, her arms around Robin who had nodded off next to her.

"Please, God…protect them." He whispered, then saw his wife open her eyes, then smile at him. Quietly going to her side, he bent down and kissed her, then told her, "I'll come get you both for dinner, finish waking up, sweetheart."

"I will, love you." She murmured, then returned his kiss.

The next week the Simon's were very watchful over Laurie and Robin, until Rudy cleared them for going back to their regular routine. With the parole hearing looming, however, Rick was on edge constantly, fearing it would open too many old memories for A.J., Laurie, or, to be honest, himself.

Fortunately, Oscar had pulled rank and was driving A.J., while Ron was taking Laurie and Rick to the courthouse. Abby was staying with Linda, while Robbie had driven Robin and Ian and the kids to his house.

"Just in case, guys." Rick had assured his children, as both Robbie and Robin were more worried about their parents. Robbie had stopped to drop Ramona at school, then went by the ranch.

"Dad, we'll be fine. I don't think Stinson will try anything with us, but you.." Robbie had been understandably upset about the vivid premonition his mother and sister had experienced.

"We're fine…but it'll be a relief to have our say." Laurie had assured their son, then enveloped him in a hug.

"Mom…just…please be careful."

Rick couldn't handle seeing his son so upset, so he put an arm around Robbie.

"Listen, son…nothing's going to happen to us….your Mom doesn't have these visions for nothing. We're prepared."

Seemingly calmed down, Robbie nodded, then managed a laugh as his youngest squeezed around him. "I want to say hi to Grandpa!"

"Davie, how did you get out of Daddy's car?"

Before the little boy could reply, a car streaked by on the road outside the ranch, then shots rang out.

"Down!" Rick yelled, flinging himself over the little boy, while Robbie and Laurie hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

As the shots stopped and the sound of the car disappeared, Rick raised his head. "Robbie, Laurie? Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Mama?" he replied, then Laurie looked over at them, her lip trembling. "I'm fine…where's Davie?"

"Grandpa, you're squishing me!" a little voice answered, then Rick got up enough to slide Davie out from under him. "Sorry, little guy…..just want to make sure you're in one piece."

Suddenly the sound of a car approaching at high speed caught Rick's ear, and he turned on his transmitter. "A.J…..it's Rick…someone's shot at us…call Ron and Oscar…" he began, then heard the noise of the gun case close. Turning, he saw his wife crawling out the front door.

"Laurie..don't…" he began, then the car screeched by the driveway. At once he saw she had his gun and had hidden behind the porch rail, and he switched gears. "Aim for the tires, darlin', now!"

A volley of shots followed, as Rick watched Laurie raise up and use the rail as her gun rest. Immediately the car attempted to speed back out then down the highway, only for smoke to rise from the back. As the car started to disappear out of sight, Robbie warned Davie, "Stay down, don't move, son.", then turned on his radio.

"Andy, this Robbie…we're under fire here at the ranch….my mom's gotten off a couple of shots and I think the sniper's leaving, but.."

Before he could finish, a loud crash sounded, then a faint wail of a siren brought a smile to the two men.

"All right, sweetheart….you can come back in…I need you to stay with Davie, okay?" Rick stood up and went outside, finding Laurie staring at the smoke coming from around the bend.

"Yes, Rick…be careful, love." She said, shaking with anger. Her eyes were hard until she saw the worry in his eyes, then she got up from her knees and hugged him and then Robbie as he came out the front door.

"I'll watch Davie….go get him!" Laurie said firmly, then went inside. Rick managed a smile as Robbie shook his head then led the way down the driveway to the road.

"How does she do that, Pop?"

"I'd don't know, son….talk about thinking under pressure…" Rick grinned wryly, then flushed with anger at the sight of a dark sedan, smashed against the guardrail at the curve of the highway about 300 yards ahead. As the two Simons began to run toward the wreck, the driver's side door opened, and a dark-haired man stumbled out, then hit the pavement on his knees as Robbie hollered, "Police! Down on your face, now!"

"I'm wounded, I can't .." the shooter yelled back, blood streaming from his face as he held up his hands. Just then a sheriff's car pulled up, then Deputy Andy got out, gun in hand. "Down, now!"

As Rick backed off and let his son and Andy handle the man, he saw what the deputy had seen, a gun stuck in the man's rear waistband.

"Damn it…thanks, Andy."

"Don't mention it, Rick….is everyone okay?" the sandy-haired man asked, lifting up the handcuffed man.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, Laurie's the one who got my pistol and took out this ..piece of work." Rick growled, then told the others, "You take him away, I'm going to check on them."

Running back down the road, he rushed up the walk and into the house, then stopped as he saw Laurie holding Davie tightly on her lap, his Rough Rider pistol next to her.

"Sweetheart….." He began, then Davie looked up and announced, "Grandma's telling me a story about Daddy!"

"Good boy…" Rick said, sitting down next to them, then taking the gun and putting it in his holster. At once the little boy climbed into his lap, then he reached around him and pulled Laurie into his embrace. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am….oh, Rick." She put her face to his, then kissed him, making Davie giggle.

"It's all right, Robbie and Andy got the guy….he's not going to hurt anyone….thanks to my Valkrie….."

"You're right, Pop." Robbie spoke from the doorway, his face set with determination. At once Davie got up from his grandparents embrace and ran to him. "Daddy!"

Instantly their son's face crumpled, and he knelt to put his arms around the boy. "Shh, it's all right, Davie…you're a good boy." He looked up as Davie started to sniffle, and murmured, "if he hadn't decided to come see you, Pop."

"He did, and he's safe, Robbie. Let's make sure this …piece of work makes it to jail so we can find out who set this up." Rick grated. The phone ringing interrupted him, and Laurie picked up the extension. "Hello?" she said, then a smile crossed her face.

"Dad, we're okay…The guy didn't get too far…no, I won't turn down staying in town tonight….here, you talk to him." Laurie held the phone to Rick. "Dad wants to talk to you."

"Thanks, sweetheart." He took the phone from her hand, then held onto her fingers and kissed them. "My Valkrie." He told her. "All yours, my love. I'll pack us some things." She replied. As he released her hand, Davie came from his father's arms and latched onto her. "Grandma, can I help?"

"Of course, honey…I couldn't pack for Grandpa without you." She turned and winked at him, then vanished into their room, Davie in tow.

"Dad, hi.. listen, can you get us two Kelvar's…I want to make sure Laurie's premonition doesn't come true." Rick asked, seeing relief in Robbie's eyes.

"You got it, son. I'll have Ron bring them to your brother's condo tonight. Now…I'll alert him about the shooter and have him pull any info on him, and what his connection to Stinson is." The older man replied. "In the meantime, I want Robbie to help you secure the place, then the four of you get over here now."

"Okay, Dad. I'll call when we're on our way." Rick assured him. "Thanks for taking care of things."

"No problem, Rick. Talk to you later."

As he hung up the phone, Rick heard a knock at the front door, then Chief Rob Gamez came in, a worried look on his face that cleared when he saw father and son.

"Thank God…Robbie, Rick…" he said, then hugged both of them. "Andy told me you guys were all right, but when I saw the cruiser…"

"We're okay, Rob…I'm just glad you're here…Laurie and Davie will be out in a minute, then Oscar wants us to get to A.J.'s for the night." Rick reassured him. Rob shook his head.

"Is it true Laurie's the one who plugged that guy? Man, what a shot!"

"Yeah, don't tick off my warrior…here she is." Rick smiled as Laurie came out of the bedroom, lugging one bag and letting Davie drag another one on its wheels."

"Here, Grandpa…I made sure you got clean underwear!" he announced proudly, breaking the four adults up.

"Way to go, Davie!" Rick finally caught his breath, then bent down and high-fived his grandson. Robbie wiped his eyes, then took the little boy's hand. "Come on, smarty pants, let's take Grandpa and Grandma to Uncle A.J.'s."

"Are we going to use your siren, Daddy?" Davie asked hopefully, then Robbie winced.

"Sorry, Pop, I forgot…uh…"

"Don't worry, Robbie, use my truck and I'll get yours to the station." Rob promised.

It was fortunate that their grandson was along to take their minds off the danger of the afternoon, Rick decided later, as he was able to distract his wife from worrying about the next morning until they were getting ready for bed in at A.J's condo.

"Rick…are you going to be allowed to bring your weapon to the courthouse?" Laurie asked, as she laid out Rick's pajamas. He came into the bedroom, then shook his head.

"No, darlin…but I'll make sure everyone at the exits and outside the panel room is armed. I think today was just a scare tactic though." Laurie yawned, then Rick chuckled.

"Okay, now we're tired!" Laughing, Laurie scooted into Rick's arms. "Not too tired!" she winked.


	5. Chapter 5

As morning dawned, it was harder to stay in a good mood as the time neared for the three Simons to leave for the courthouse.

"Rick, it's going to be all right." Laurie came up behind him as he aimlessly stared out the front window at the police car parked across the street.

"I know, darlin'." he said, then turned and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll be fine, I know."

"Of course we will, love." She leaned against him, then pulled back to look him in the eye. "We have our family and friends looking out for us. We will be safe."

"That's my girl." Rick finally smiled, then kissed her. A laugh behind them let them know they had an audience.

"All right, who's the wise guy?" Rick pretended to get annoyed, then whirled and scooped up a squealing Melly in his arms. "I am, Uncle Rick!" she giggled, then Laurie sat down and he deposited their niece in her lap. "All right, you silly girl, have you had your breakfast?" she asked.

"No, 'cause I wanted to eat with you!" she proclaimed. Laurie took a deep breath, then calmly replied, "You go ahead and get your cereal, sweetie, Grandma's not hungry right now. ."

"Sis, I have some tea for you, just come have a cup." Linda appeared in the doorway of the living room, and Laurie let Rick help her up as he answered, "Okay, I'll have some coffee too, thanks, Linny."

The warm beverages were scarcely finished when Ron knocked on the door. "Come on, guys, we need to get going."

"Coming, Ron.." Rick told him, helping Laurie into her vest, then holding her coat for her. Clad in his usual sheepskin jacket, he was glad for the cool weather that allowed for the extra bulk in their outerwear.

Grabbing their paperwork, Laurie stopped and hugged Linda, then let Ron escort her out of the condo, as Rick hung back and spoke briefly with his brother. As they were leaving, Oscar pulled up, and A.J. quickly embraced Linda.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, honey, we'll call when we're on our way home." He promised.

"You'd better, otherwise I'll come get you myself." She calmly told him, then released him from her arms to get into the car. As they pulled away, another car parked in the driveway, and Abby Johnson emerged, picnic basket in hand.

"Oh, Abby..how did you know?" Linda's lip trembled, and Abby came up the walk and took her arm. "Honey, I've done enough waiting to know. Now let's have some breakfast and play with the kids."

As the two women went inside, a car pulled out of a nearby driveway, then gunned past the house. As it passed, Abby happened to turn at the noise, then narrowed her eyes.

"Linda, pour me a cup of coffee, I need to call Ron."

Across town, Ron was just pulling into the parking garage when his radio beeped.  
"Here's the secured entrance...okay, there's Oscar behind us." he told them, then a familiar figure came to Rick's side of the car.

"Judge Mason, I mean, your honor." he said, then opened the door and got out.

"Simon, it's good to see you, but it's just Mr. Mason now. I'm with the parole board." The older man said, then held out his hand.

Relieved, Rick shook it, then helped Laurie out. "Judge, I mean, Mr. Mason, this is my wife, Laurie. Darlin', Mr. Mason is on the parole board we're meeting with today."

"Mr. Mason, I'm glad to meet you." She smiled, giving him her hand.

"And I you, my dear. Thank you both, and, your brother, for coming." The former jurist replied. Rick had often wondered what had happened to the former judge, since the time A.J. served on a trial headed by Mason. Only through the efforts of the two brothers had the guilty party been brought to justice, but in the end the revelation that Mason was related to the defendant cost him his position.

As they reached the building entrance, the police chief rushed up to them.

"Rick, we have to get you inside, someone followed Oscar from A.J.'s condo... I already called him, and he's verified someone is shadowing him."

At once Mason signaled to an officer, then a side door in the garage wall opened, and the Simons were ushered inside. Squeezing their escort, Mason, Rick and Laurie into the service elevator, Ron told them, "I'll wait here for A.J. and Oscar, then take them up myself. I'll see you in the hearing room."

"Thanks, Ron." Rick grinned reassuredly, then the doors closed and the elevator began its ascent.

As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Rick was surprised by the quiet of the corridor, and the absence of foot traffic as they stepped out. "Uh, Mr. Mason, are we the only hearing today?" he asked, holding tightly to his wife's hand.

"Yes, for security reasons." He answered, then the officer led the way to a room marked, "Hearing Room A." Opening the door, he stood aside as Rick and Laurie went inside.

Rick had a feeling of disquiet as he saw two people seated at a long table, then three chairs placed in front of them. A row of benches filled the rest of the room, and in the glaring light he recognized Fred Stinson, his wrists hidden, sitting at the table next to a nervous-looking man. Instinct made him reach for his watch, then flick on the transmitter.

"Please have a seat, Mr. and Mrs. Simon." Mason's voice suddenly changed, and Rick turned to see a gun in his hand, pointed at his chest.

"What the.." He started, then Stinson's laugh filled the room.

"You heard the man, you and the wife sit down!" he yelled. Rick saw regret in the older man's eyes. "You and Mrs. Simon better take a seat, or I'll be forced to use this, " he indicated the weapon in his hand.

"It's okay, Rick." Laurie whispered, then still clinging to his hand, moved forward and sat in one of the chairs, as Rick took the one next to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Simon. Now, put your hands together, and don't move." Mason stepped in front of them, now holding a pair of handcuffs. "Mrs. Simon, take these, and put one on your husband's left wrist, then pull it around the arm of the chair, and fasten the other one."

Rick saw her eyes flash with anger. "If you're going to kill us, Mr. Mason, do it. I won't help you!"

"Brave words, Mrs. Simon. .Okay, Mason, shoot her!" the gray-haired murderer yelled, then Rick spoke up.

"Darlin', it's all right, just do it, please."

Biting her lip, Laurie took the cuffs, then with her back to Stinson, slowly clasped one then the other over his wrists, hoping he wouldn't see she didn't put the cuff around the chair arm. Once he was restrained, Mason took the other cuffs, then leveling the gun at Rick's head, calmly snapped them on her wrists.

"Okay, bring her over here..I want Simon to see what he's going to be missing.." Stinson boasted. Furious, Rick could do nothing but watch as Mason took his wife's arm and pulled her up, then forced her towards Stinson. As they approached, the man sitting next to Stinson stood up, trembling.

"I did like you said, Stinson, now I'm getting out of here, I want no part of this."

"Okay, Maddox….here you go!" the criminal barked, then shot the man dead.

Laurie cried out as Maddox fell to the floor, then Mason growled, "You didn't have to do that, Stinson."

"Yes I did, Mason, and if you want to live, shut your trap. One phone call, and your sister is dead. Now, bring her here." Stinson yelled.

Rick knew Mason was being forced into helping the convict, and he spoke up. "Listen, Mason, you don't have to do this..we can help protect your family."

"Shut up, Simon, or I won't wait…I'll kill her in front of you.." Stinson snarled, reaching out and wrenching Laurie out of Mason's grasp. "Now, Mason, you go find the other Simon, and take care of that cop Johnson, now!"

"Judge, please, you don't have to do this, go for help." Rick whispered, then he saw an imperceptible nod.

"Sorry, Mr. Simon." Mason said quietly, then froze as Stinson pulled a squirming Laurie against him.

"Come on, Mrs. Simon..let your husband see what you're going to be doing when I take you with me." he smirked, one hand holding a gun on her, the other tearing at her jacket. Suddenly he swore as he found she had the Kelvar vest on. "Bitch…this won't help you!"

Tearing it open, Laurie struggled and cried out "No, No!" as one of his hands found its way onto her breasts. The heartless killer started fondling her, then started to shove his hand down her pants.

"Rick!" Laurie screamed, fruitlessly trying to free herself from his grasp. Immediately Rick shot up from his seat, then found himself shoved aside as Mason pushed him away and aimed his pistol at Stinson.  
"Let her go, or you're dead and your nephews spend their lives locked up."

At once Stinson fired, hitting Mason in the shoulder just as the former judge shot back, catching the murderer in the arm. Rick lunged for Mason's gun as it slid across the floor, then another shot caught him in the chest, knocking him backwards.

"No, Rick, no!" Laurie screamed, then threw an elbow into her captor's stomach and arm, diving away from him to land next to Rick. Before she could touch him, Rick mouthed, "Don't come near, bullet resting on my heart, run for help!"

Seeing her husband was emphatic about her leaving, Laurie bolted upright, then took the pistol from Rick's hand and pointed it at Stinson.

"Move one finger, and I'll kill you." She warned.

"I'll do it first, lady!" he snarled, then ducked behind the table as Laurie fired at him. He returned fire, then hid again. Seeing Stinson had moved away from the side door, she made a dash for it, then screamed as he came from behind his table and threw himself on her, knocking her gun away.

Rick managed to reach for it, firing two shots at Stinson, then watched with horror as his wife fell onto the floor, followed by Stinson's body.

"Rick, Laurie!" A.J.'s voice sounded, then the door was forced open and Ron Johnson and Oscar followed him in . As Ron stopped to check on the prone body of Mason, A.J. came and instantly pulled the dead Stinson off Laurie. She clutched at his hand for support, then her eyes focused on her husband..

"Rick..oh Rick." Laurie sobbed, stumbling to her feet. Rick reached under his vest, then pulled out the bullet that had landed so close to its target. Tossing it to Ron, he got to his feet, then rushed to his wife.

"Laurie, Laurie." he said over and over, gathering her to him and kissing her face.

"He shot you, darling..I forgot you had on a vest.. I thought he killed you.." She sniffed, returning his caresses. Laurie's sobs eased as he stroked her hair, then told her, "No, sweetheart, he just gave me a bruise, .no more tears, you're safe my Valkrie."

Rick smiled over her shoulder at a relieved A.J., who patted her back.

"Glad you didn't get caught in this..."

"Glad, heck...when we got to the hearing floor and didn't see you anywhere, I thought I'd go crazy, until your transmitter sounded." A.J. told him somberly.

"What I want to know is why this piece of work, did this." Oscar growled, indicating the wounded ex-judge. At that Mason opened his eyes, then grated, "Stinson threatened my sister...said he'd kill her if I didn't do as he said. He was listening on a device in my pocket ..I had to help him. But I wouldn't have let him kill you folks, I swear!"

"And the officer?" Ron frowned as Mason lowered his eyes. "He owed me a favor, I'm sorry for you to have gone through this.."

Just then two paramedics arrived, and promptly loaded Mason onto a gurney, followed by the body of Fred Stinson.

"Rick, Laurie, .God I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened." Ron blurted out, then Laurie lifted her head from Rick's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Ron.. At least Mr. Mason helped save us..but ..I just want to go home, please."

"Anywhere you want to go, darlin'.." Rick told her, then saw her look down at her torn blouse. "Laurie, look at me.."

Startled, she raised her eyes to his, then moaned as he bent his head and kissed her neck, then down her chest. "You are so beautiful, so brave..I'm sorry..."

"Oh, Rick.. all the world can't hold my love for you...I'm all right. As long as I don't lose you." She replied, then a smile broke through when Rick promised, "Never, darlin', never without me."

"Okay, lovebirds, I think we'll call it a day." Oscar grinned, "Let's take this back home, where Rudy can look after you both."

"Now that's a plan I can live with.." Rick crowed, putting an arm around Laurie, who involuntarily winced.

"Honey.." Oscar saw this, and immediately peeled back her jacket and vest to reveal a bruised right shoulder, and another bullet wedged in her Kevlar vest.

"Laurie..when did he…when did Stinson shoot you?" Rick gasped, then subsided when she said, "I think when I ran for the door, I felt something knock me sideways, but I thought he hit me before he landed on me." She reached up and cupped his face, as she added, "If you hadn't had me wear that vest.."

"I told you I'd protect you, sweetheart, always." he kissed her hand, then took a deep breath and looked at the grateful faces around them.

"Let's go home, I think we've had a day."


	6. Chapter 6

"Shoot it, shoot it, Ceci!"

The basketball sailed through the air, then landed dead center in the basket.

"Yea! That's twenty! Say it, Benson!"

Ricky Simon stood glowering at a gangly boy half his size, who cleared his throat, then told the small group of students watching him, "Ceci was right, we dared her to shoot from the trampoline."

"I told you!" Ceci high-fived her classmates as they came by her wheelchair, then laughed as Ricky bounced the ball to her and once more she sank a basket.

"Now that's shooting!"

"Auntie Laurie!" The teenagers chorused, then laughed "Jinx" and high-fived again before embracing their aunt.

"I'm so proud of you, honey, you backed up your words the right way." Laurie told Ceci, then Rick came around the gym doorway and added, "How about wings and onion strings from Hamlet for the champs?"

"All right, but, where's Mom and Dad?" Ricky asked, walking alongside his sister as they left the gym.

"Well, isn't that your Mom standing next to that car?" Rick asked, then as the four Simons came closer, Ceci's eyes got big. "Whoa, what a cool car.. hey, Dad bought a Corvette?"

"Yeah, I think he did." Rick smiled, then the driver's window opened, and a pink and white balloon floated out. A squeal of joy sounded from his niece as she caught the "Happy Birthday, Ceci!" on the decoration.

"I don't believe it….I thought ……Oh, Dad, Mom!"

"Happy Birthday, Cec!" Linda came forward, and Ricky helped his sister up so she could hug their parents.

"I know you can't drive for another couple of weeks, honey, but we wanted to give you your present on your birthday….." A.J. started, then teared up as Ceci threw her arms around him.

"Dad…you and Mom…you're the best…thank you!" she told him, near tears.

"Well, here….you can ride shotgun and we'll take this to Hamlet." A.J. wiped his cheeks, as Rick helped Ceci into the car, then folded her wheelchair into the trunk. As Ricky and Linda climbed into the back, Rick hollered, "Last one there buys the drinks!"

"Riiiiiick!" Laurie laughed, then caught his hand and ran with him to their truck. As Rick got in and started the motor, he stole a look at his wife's happy face, and felt a burst of gratitude. Not two weeks from the events at the courthouse, and she was finally free of the sling Rudy had made her wear.

Heck, he was just glad he'd only had one nightmare… but Laurie had talked him through it and also confessed her own bad dreams.

"_I understand, Rick, darling…. But you stopped him, you've helped me forget the way that …man touched me, tried to take me from you. He's gone, and you're not." Laying on the bed in each other's arms, Laurie had caressed his face, then kissed her way up his jaw, to his nose then his mouth. _

"_Now that's the way to keep my nightmares away." He had chuckled, then drew her closer to him and tickled her neck with his lips._

Rudy and Oscar had helped too. Each of them had gone fishing with Rick and gave him the opportunity to vent his feelings of helplessness and guilt at watching his wife's terror.

Now as they approached A.J. and Linda's favorite restaurant, he found himself grinning at his own plans for a Valentine surprise.

Pulling into the last parking space in the lot, Rick hopped out and came around to open the door for Laurie. "Rick….where's A.J. going to park?" she asked, seeing the full lot.

"In front." He laughed, pointing at the handicapped area in front of the restaurant. "He finally remembered to get Mom's placard so they could park easier places for Ceci!"

"That's my brother!" she smiled, then held hands with Rick as they went inside. As the host showed them into the back patio, a burst of laughter met them as Cecilia and Oscar and Rudy greeted them, surrounded by the rest of A.J.'s children, Robbie and Ramona and their children.

"Well, where's the birthday girl?" Rudy asked, getting up and placing his present for Ceci at her seat.

"Here I am…I don't believe it!" the teenager gasped, then wheeled herself around the table before coming to her place at the table.

"Huh, fooled you!" Robin sang out, then Melly stood up in her chair and crowed, "And I didn't tell either!"

During the laughter that followed, a smiling waiter set out plates of onion strings, bar wings, potato skins, and baby cheeseburgers for the kids, and cups of French onion soup and lobster bisque for the adults.

"Now this is my idea of a party!" Cecelia proclaimed, then raised her glass of soda to a suddenly quiet Ceci. "To our Ceci….happy sweet sixteen, sweetie!"

"Thank you, Grandma….thanks Dad, Mom….this is the best!" she sniffed, then giggled as Ricky nudged her and whispered, "better then beating Benson?"

"Much!" she proclaimed, blushing as the aforementioned boy peeked into the room, then waved at her before joining his parents at another table.

"Ohhhhh, Ceci likes a boy…" Andy Simon teased his cousin, almost earning a tossed potato skin before she remembered herself.

As the party broke up, Laurie saw Rick fingering something in his pocket, and started teasing. "Rick, what's in your pocket…let me see?"

"Nope, nothing in my pocket but my hand, see?" he snickered, then pulling her along to their truck, helped her in, then climbed in to find Laurie had scooted over and was sitting in the drivers seat.

"Oh, you want to sit in my seat, huh?" he said, then picked his wife up and put her in his lap.

"Hm….now that's an idea." She whispered, then kissed him.

Releasing her lips to take a breath, he went into his pocket, then held up a small envelope.

"Happy early Valentines, sweetheart." He said, handing it to Laurie, then helping her slide into her seat.

"Rick..oh, love….what did you do?" she murmured, opening the envelope.

Watching her face, Rick knew he'd hit the jackpot when she beamed up at him.

"Valentine's at Disneyland….oh, Rick…thank you!" she threw her arms around him, then repeated her kiss.

"You're welcome, my princess….my valentine." He told her. Putting one arm around her, he started the motor, then chuckled as Laurie leaned her head against him and said,

"My Valentine gift's just going to have to start tonight, that's all….."

"Well, let's get going…" he kissed her again, then screeched out of the parking lot, waving at A.J. and Linda as they got into Ceci's new car.

"Geeze, Rick….when's he going to grow up?" A.J. snickered, then Linda shook her head, smiling..

"I don't know, but I'm sure glad he's never going to change!"

Putting a arm around his wife, A.J. grinned. "So am I, Linny…so am I!"

Fin


End file.
